Captain, It's Cold Outside
by onceuponacaptainswan
Summary: Emma and Killian endure a snowstorm in her new apartment. One shot with Captain Swan fluff, takes place between 4A and 4B.


**A/N: I've needed quite a bit of CS fluff to get through this awful hiatus and have had the idea for a one-shot like this for awhile now. Also, this is the first time I've written Fanfic since I wrote for The Vampire Diaries over three years ago, so I know my writing needs a lot of improvement, but please let me know what you think!**

* * *

As far back as she could remember, Emma had always enjoyed snow.

It was one of the few pleasant things she remembered about her childhood. Even while she was being passed from home to home in foster care, it was something that always comforted her, despite having no real family to enjoy it with. She grew to like it even more as she got older, especially now that Henry was in her life. Some of her most beloved memories with her son had been made in the snow, both in Storybrooke and New York.

What she didn't love, however, was the miserable snowstorm taking place outside.

The flakes had started falling quickly almost thirty minutes ago, accompanied by heavy wind, and according to Storybrooke's weather forecast, it was a blizzard not stopping anytime soon. It was a Friday night, and everyone in town was currently being instructed not to leave their homes unless they absolutely had to.

Saying Emma was disappointed was an understatement. She had been in her new home for almost a week, in the apartment near the docks that she had secretly had her eye on since deciding to stay in Storybrooke several months prior. With Gold banished from town and the Snow Queen defeated, she finally got the opportunity to sign the lease and move her and Henry's belongings in, both from her parents loft and their old apartment back in New York. Henry, still exhausted from the move, had already made plans to spend the night- and now, perhaps the rest of the weekend- at Regina's, which allowed her a chance to plan dinner in and movie night with her boyfriend.

Which, thanks to the weather, was most likely not going to happen. Although the distance from her apartment and Granny's wasn't much, she knew Killian attempting to come over in the middle of the storm was definitely not a good idea.

Emma got up from her position on the couch and turned off the TV, sick of what Storybrooke's news station had to say about the storm. She padded in her socks to the kitchen and began looking for a bottle of wine, as something to console her for being lonely and stuck in her new place with no company.

After finding nothing but a few leftover cans of cheap beer (thanks to her sheriff duties, grocery shopping had been somewhat overlooked during the move), Emma gave up on alcohol and started going through the freezer hoping there was at least pint of Ben and Jerry's with her name on it when she was startled by a knock on the front door.

Opening the door, Emma was shocked to see Killian, his shirt and jacket both buttoned all the way up (_definitely a first for him- it must really be cold, _she thought to herself), wearing the scarf and gloves she'd bought him a few weeks earlier, and his hair looking somewhat white thanks to the snow. She couldn't stop the ridiculous grin that always took over her face every time she saw him, nor the feeling in her stomach that she refused to call _butterflies_.

"Killian! What are you doing here? Don't you know all hell is breaking loose outside?!"

He ran his fingers through his hair, trying to get rid of the flakes and chuckled softly. "Aye, Swan, that it is. But, I promised I'd pay you a visit tonight and as I recall, it's quite bad form for a man to go back on his word, especially to a woman like yourse-"

Emma cut him off with a kiss, his mouth tender on hers as she tasted rum and what she thought was salt from the French fries at Granny's, something he'd become addicted to since coming to Storybrooke. She buried her face in the crook of his neck as she felt his strong arms wrap around her. "Thank you for coming," she whispered, the smile still on her face. "I'm really happy to see you…even if you were crazy enough to get out in this."

"Anything for you, love. But is it too much to ask to be invited into your home, or must I stand in the doorway and endure the weather?"

She laughed and took his hand, pulling him inside and shutting the door behind them. "C'mon, Pirate. You're just in time to help me decide what's for dinner."

Dinner, thanks to Emma's obvious lack of shopping, ended up being a box of Kraft macaroni and cheese, one of the few things she'd thought to buy and something else she noticed Killian had come to enjoy. By the time they sat down to eat at her kitchen table, the snow was coming down harder than ever. They ate most of the meal in silence, comfortable enough having each other around that words weren't always necessary to express what they both were feeling.

"You're quite the cook, Swan," Killian said as she got up to place their dishes in the sink. Emma rolled her eyes at his compliments. "Yeah, right. It really takes a lot of skill to throw mac and cheese together. You're only saying that to keep me from feeling bad about not having more to offer."

Killian stood up from his seat at the table and walked over to face her at the sink, taking her left hand in his right. "You know that's indifferent to me, my love. Being in your presence is all it takes to make me a happy man." He took his hand from hers and placed it under her chin to bring her lips up to his again. She responded with more passion than she had with the welcome kiss, her hands coming up to run through his hair and his hooked arm pressed against her back, pulling her closer to him.

Their kiss was broken off thanks to the sound of a tree branch hitting the kitchen window behind them, causing Emma to jump back in surprise. Killian laughed at her reaction. "Scared of the storm, are we?" She punched his arm lightly as she stepped away from him to get a better look outside. "I am not," Emma protested, observing the whiteout that was still taking over Storybrooke, knowing she hadn't convinced him.

"No need to worry, Swan. Especially when you have a dashing rapscallion like myself to keep you company." Emma sighed and walked back over to him, wrapping her arms around his waist. "And you will be. Looks like it's not gonna stop snowing anytime soon."

He grinned at her with that mischievous look in his eyes that she loved and knew all too well. "And just how do you think we'll be able to keep ourselves occupied during this unfortunate weather?"

She rolled her eyes again, turning away to walk back to the living room. "Don't get any ideas, Captain. I actually wanted to watch a movie tonight."

An hour later, they're both curled up on the couch, Emma in flannel pajamas and Killian wearing the t-shirt and sweatpants she was convinced he intentionally left in her room a few days before. She's lying with her head on his chest, his hook drawing circles on her back while _You've Got Mail _plays on the screen in front of them. It's one of the few romantic comedies she likes, and she loves introducing her favorite movies to him, happily answering the hundreds of questions he always has about the plot.

"So, if I'm correct, they start out as enemies, then he discovers who she really is, and eventually she stops being stubborn and falls in love with him?"

"Yep."

"Hmm, now where have I heard a story like that before?"

She lifted her head long enough to glare at him. "Hey, don't make fun of me. I came to my senses eventually, didn't I?"

He smiled and kissed the top of her head. "Aye, you did. But no one's mocking you, love. Just simply pointing out the similarities and noticing how much every story in these moving pictures pales in comparison to what I have with you."

Emma sighed with contentment, resting her forehead against his. "I'm so very lucky to have what we do…and for the record, there's no one else I'd rather endure this blizzard with."

"I could say the same about you."

She leaned in closer to kiss him. "Killian Jones, have I ever told you how ridiculously in love with you I am?"

The smile on his face is bigger than she's ever seen it. "One or twice. And I love you too, my Swan."


End file.
